Because of Dimension
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: Jumba finds a new experiment. One that can transport you to other dimensions. Reuben and Megan just "happen" to come in and accidentally get transported to Beauty and the Beast! How will they get home if they ever do ? Will there be conflict? DUH!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note (recommended): Hi peeps. Reubenizadorables625 here. Me and my bud, cat94208, are having this contest. We each write a "Reuben meets Lumiere" story, publish it, then get the readers to review whose they liked. So once you're done reading this story, go to cat94203's profile and read her story too (if she's done). Then review.**_

_**Thanks so much for co-operating! Peace out!**_

* * *

><p>"Jumba? What are you doing?" A dark green experiment, Megan, asked as she came into the small room. She had been walking by and heard him laughing like a maniac, so she and her best friend (and lover), Reuben, had come to investigate.<p>

"Heh heh." Jumba giggled. "3-8-8, Jumba has found one of his prized experiments!"

Megan cocked her head in confusion. "Which one?"

Jumba said nothing, but just held out a bright pink experiment. Her body was not unlike a stocky cat. She had pointy cat ears, black almond-shaped eyes, a thick tail, and large paws. Two antennae sprouted from her head, almost as long as Angel's. Her eyes were rimmed in a light blue and the same blue covered her antennae tips, ear tips, the end bit of her tail, and her paws. She had a nose like Jumba (of course) and when she smiled, gleaming white teeth showed.

Megan grinned. "4-3-6! I remember her!" She rubbed the new experiments' head with a green paw and 4-3-6 closed her eyes and purred in happiness. "She can transport you to different worlds, right?"

"Yes! I have been looking for her everywhere!" Jumba scratched behind her left ear with a big purple hand.

Reuben was completely lost. "Switch worlds?" Both Megan and Jumba nodded.

"Oh! Right!" Megan recalled, "I was made before her, so I saw her being created. Since you're only 6-2-5, you won't know her."

Reuben wasn't sure he liked being referred to as 'only 6-2-5', so he changed the subject. "What do you mean by switching worlds?"

"Well, with one touch of her antennae, she can teleport you to different dimensions completely," Megan explained. She turned to Jumba. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," the scientist licked his lips. "All this maniacal laughter has to be gotten me wanting water." He walked to the door, but stopped, his massive bulk almost taking up the whole door. He turned back to them. "Would you mind looking after her for a moment?"

"Nope."

"Naga."

Apparently satisfied with their answers, Jumba lumbered down the stairs.

Megan looked at the pink and blue experiment. She was washing her paws by dragging her red tongue over her fur. "So she doesn't have a name yet." Megan observed, mostly to herself.

Reuben answered anyway. "I guess not."

"I'm going to call her... Dimension."

"That's a no-brainer." Reuben snickered. Then he realized something. "Wait. YOU'RE going to name her?"

"Why not? Lilo isn't the only one who gets to name experiments." Dimension purred happily. Neither Reuben nor Megan saw her antennae snaking forward.

They suddenly felt something around their wrists. They looked at each other in surprise and shock, then looked at Dimension. She was smiling like she was doing something good and getting praised for it. A golden light engulfed the two experiments. Suddenly, the light disappeared, as did Megan and Reuben!

"I'm back!" Jumba called, wiping water off his mouth and chin. He entered the room and saw not three, but one experiment. She was grinning innocently.

_Hoo boy. _Jumba thought, slapping a palm against his face. _4-3-6 strikes again._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Looks can be deceiving. Dimension is a bad kitty. Where will Megan and Reuben end up? To be continued... (da da DAAAAAAAAAAAA) <span>**_

_**Lol just kidding.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**I actually wrote this, like half a year ago. I just didn't get to finish it (cuz I'm a procrastinator).**_

**_Anyhow, thanks for reading it so far._**

* * *

><p>Reuben and Megan appeared in an alley. Old stone buildings pressed in from both sides and the back. They felt cobblestones underpaw. "Where are we?" Reuben inquired, looking around.<p>

Megan gulped. "In another dimension."

"Duh."

"We should probably find out which dimension we're in."

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

Reuben gestured to his chubby golden body. "Well, we might attract attention." His tone was slightly sarcastic, but Megan dismissed it. She knew how he was feeling. In a strange world with no knowledge whatsoever how to get back home, she would probably start snapping too (and being sarcastic was in Reuben's DNA).

Reuben noticed Megan staring intently at him. Suddenly, She started to grow. Reuben squeaked in surprise.

_Wait… SQUEAK? _

Then he realized something. _Megan didn't grow! I shrank! _He looked at his paws and saw that his yellow-brown fur had been stripped away, revealing pink skin. But the rest of his gold fur was still covering his body. He was now mouse.

Looking up, he noticed Megan wasn't above him anymore. He glanced around for his friend.

"Reuben! Over here!" He turned his head around to see a pretty gray mouse. Megan had changed dramatically, but Reuben still recognized her lovely black eyes.

"What happened, Megan?"

"I changed us into mice."

"Wouldn't it be better if you changed us into humans?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "My power only reaches so far. Changing my own body shape? No prob. Changing someone else's along with me? I can only do so much. Right now, I can only change other people into something small. Turning us both into humans would probably injure me pretty badly and, seeing how Jumba's not here, that would NOT be good."

Reuben considered this. True, if they were in their own world, Jumba could fix her, but now they had no idea where they were or when they'd see Jumba or their cousins again. "Sorry. I was just asking."

"Well now you know." She scampered to the entrance to the alley. "We can walk around without attracting attention now." And she dashed out into the open. Reuben had to pour on the speed to catch up with her.

They had to change course a lot when they emerged to avoid peoples' shoes, horses' hooves, and (most nerve wracking) sleeping cats.

"now would be a pretty good time to use your super-computer brain, Reuben."

He glanced around, floppy ears alert. They detected spatterings of a foreign language.

_French?_

"I think we're in early France."

"FRANCE!"

"Yeah."

"How'd we get to France?" Megan was almost screeching with astonishment.

"Shh!" Reuben shushed her, "If you don't shut up, a cat will~" He was cut off by a high pitched wail. Megan looked horrified. Reuben couldn't resist the urge to say, "Toldja so."

"Don't talk! Just RUN!" He and Megan spun around and raced off through the crowded streets, avoiding horses, feet, and the cats' swiping claws.

"Transform yourself into a dog or something!" Reuben panted to Megan.

"If I shift, then I lose my hold on you. And in these crowded streets, do you really want that to happen?" Reuben didn't answer. Megan suddenly veered right, into a store.

A library to be exact.

He saw Megan dive into a basket. Thinking that she knew what she was doing, Reuben dove after her.

Bad idea. The basket was almost immediately lifted and it bounced as the person holding it walked. Reuben started to panic. Megan put a paw on his shoulder to calm him. "It's alright, Reuben. Don't freak out."

They stayed in the basket for what seemed like hours. Then the swinging of the basket stopped. It was set down and the first chance they got, both experiments scrambled out of it.

They were in some sort of castle. Dark grey stone, high ceiling, and a huge staircase. They dashed behind a stone statue and Megan changed them back into experiments. Reuben had never felt so grateful to have his own body back.

Megan wordlessly gestured for Reuben to follow her. She glanced around the statue, then somersaulted to the opposite wall and flattened herself against it, completely silent.

Reuben just thudded across the floor, not an ounce of tension showing in his actions. The click of his toes on stone echoed off the walls.

"Reuben, what are you doing? Be quiet!"

"Why?" His voice was all BUT quiet and it bounced off the grey stone, coming back eight times louder. "There's no one here."

"No one HERE, but there might be someone upstairs or in a different room." Megan hissed.

The chubby experiment simply shrugged and walked up to the staircase. He wiped a finger across the stair and inspected it. _Dusty._ "If there is someone here, they're lousy housekeepers. Jumba cleans better than this."

Megan abandoned caution, seeing that Reuben was right. She came out of her ninja-mode and walked up next to her lover."But Jumba doesn't clean at all."

"Exactly."

"Should we go up to investigate?" Megan pointed with her chin to the upper floor.

"I dunno. It's kinda dark."

Megan nudged him. "Night vision. Duh."

"I don't feel like turning it on."

Megan sighed. "Fine, lazy butt. I'll try to find something. Think they had flashlights in early France?" She didn't wait for an answer.

There was a door to the left of the staircase. Megan entered to find an old fashioned kitchen. Wooden counters ran along the outside and an island was in the middle. There was a teapot on the island, along with a candlestick and a clock. The candle was lit. _Perfect._ She reached out and grabbed it in her hand. Then she made her way back to Reuben.

"Hey Reuben. There is definitely someone living here. The candle was lit when I found it."

"You found a candle?" Megan nodded and held out the brass candlestick. Reuben peered at it closely, a look of twisted confusion and curiosity.

"Does that thing have a FACE?" Megan turned it to look and indeed, there was a long bit of wax that looked like a nose and the wax at the top of the candle was wrinkled, as if it were a forehead.

Suddenly, one area of the wax lifted up, showing an eye.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OH NO! A FACE! <em>**

**_Anyone know who the candle could be yet? *evil grin*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Startled, Megan lost her hold on the candle and it was sent clattering to the floor. It lay there and it MOVED! The candlestick propped itself up on one "elbow" and rubbed the back of its head with the other candle.

Both Reuben and Megan stared, dumbstruck. "Hey Megan," Reubens' voice was only a little above a whisper, "Do you think Dimension got Phantasmo here too?"

"Unlikely. Phantasmo wasn't anywhere near us when Dimension switched. And he doesn't give the things he possesses a face. He just controls them."

Then, the candle-thing actually SPOKE! "What are you talking about?"

Megan snickered. "His accent sounds like Frenchfry."

"Say 'Bon appétit'." Reuben prodded.

The candle looked at him like he had just asked him to recite the Declaration of Independence. "Bon appétit."

Reuben choked out laughter. "You're right!"

"What ARE you talking about?" The candle seemed to be getting slightly annoyed with the two strangers.

Megan tried to stop her giggles, seeing that she was irritating the candlestick. She leaned down and put out a paw to help him up. "My name's Megan. What's yours?"

A gleaming smile crossed the candles' face. One of his flames extinguished and he allowed Megan to help him. He didn't let go of it, though. Instead, he kissed it with the flair of a Frenchman. "Enchanté. I am Lumiere. I do hope my current appearance has not alarmed you." He kissed her paw again. Megan smiled at him, while Reuben crossed his arms over his fluffy chest.

"Oh no. I'm actually used to much weirder things on Hawaii."

"Hawaii?"

"That's where we come from."

"Lumiere? What is going on out here?" A British voice, this one higher and more dignified that Lumiere's, came from the kitchen.

"Guests, Cogsworth." Out of the kitchen came... the clock and the teapot that Megan had seen before.

"Guests? Impossible." He and the teapot waddled/hopped closer to the two experiments. Megan felt oddly tall when surrounded by the walking objects.

"My my," the teapot mused, "Aren't they the strange looking ones!"

"I could say the same thing for you." An offended Reuben snapped back.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it harshly. I just meant that we haven't seen a..." she broke off and scanned over Reuben and Megan, "green or yellow person before."

"We're not people." Megan explained. "We're genetic experiments from outer space."

Absolute silence met her words. "Impossible." The clock (Cogsworth?) said again. Megan had now tagged him as a doubting snob and her ears flicked back in slight agitation.

"It's true."

The clock crossed his arms over his glass chest. "Prove it."

Both experiments looked at each other. They grinned. Reuben pushed out his other two arms, then looked at Megan, expecting to see her with all six out. Instead, she had just slid to the floor and started to change, yellow light gathering around her.

Her legs merged together and her arms melted into her body. She grew longer and thinner, fur being replaced by scales. In a matter of seconds, Megan had transformed into a King Cobra. She slithered closer to the petrified clock, wrapping her body around his and constricting slightly. She put her face level with his, her mouth open and hissing.

"Isss thisss enough proof for you?" Megans' voice was lower and more husky now. Cogsworth said nothing, just nodding (very quickly) to show his answer.

Megan pulled her lips back in a scaly smile. Her tongue flicked out, almost brushing the clocks' face, and he flinched away from it. "Good." And she slithered back to place beside Reuben. She turned back into an experiment. Both Megan and Reuben grinned at the sight of three open mouths. Reuben could sympathize. After being with Megan for 4 months, her shape-shifting never ceased to amaze him.

"So, I know you," Megan pointed to Lumiere, "And I know you," she slid her finger to Cogsworths' still terrified face, "But I don't know you." Finally, she pointed to the teapot.

"Oh. Yes, dear. I'm Mrs. Potts. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Megan and this is my boochi boo, Reuben."

All three objects looked confused. "Boochi boo?"

"That's our language. Tantalog. Just like yours is French."

Lumiere asked, "What does boochi boo mean?" It sounded funny when Lumiere tried to wrap his French tongue around the alien word.

"It means lovers." Reubens' voice carried a hint of hostility.

"Oooo. A romance, no?" Lumiere waggled his eyebrows at her in a flirtatious sort of way.

"Ih."

"Ih?"

"Sorry. It means yes."

Cogsworth had now apparently gotten over his fright and had hopped to Lumieres' side. "You're not thinking of letting them STAY, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Because the Master will~" But the clock was cut off by an ear-splitting roar. Megan and Reuben covered their ears and it felt like the whole castle was shaking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Something yelled from the top of the stairs. The experiments spun around in surprise. A huge, hairy, brown, wolf-ox thing was crouched at the top of the stairs. Next to him stood a thin, pretty girl with light brown hair.

The thing came down the stairs slowly, eyes never leaving those of the experiments'. Megan's ears dropped in submission and Reuben lowered his body so he was on all fours. The thing came up to them, sniffing warily. It was obvious that it didn't trust them.

"Who are you?" It growled, showing fangs that overlapped his upper lip. Megan tried to appear unafraid, peering into the things' eyes instead of staring at the rest of his body. Reuben, being the coward that he was, hid behind her. Megan glanced around for the weird inanimate objects, but they were crouched, shivering, in the corner.

"We are experiments from another dimension. We have NO idea how we got here, probably because one of our 'cousins' transported us here, but we need somewhere to stay. Could we sleep here until we find a way to get back home?"

The thing rushed forward, almost faster than Sparky. Megan saw it coming and rolled out of the way, but poor Reuben wasn't so quick. He was pinned to the ground by the beast thing. "Don't lie. WHO ARE YOU!"

Megan sighed and went over to him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "We're telling the truth, sir. I can prove it." She started to glow again. This time, she grew bigger, but her green fur was still transformed into scales. Huge, leathery wings grew out of her shoulders. Her 4 paws got bigger and 4 wicked talons sprouted from the tips. Her neck elongated, muzzle lengthened, and her antennae were turned into horns. In a moment, she was fully dragon and towered over everyone.

Everyone's' mouths fell open. Except Reuben's. He merely put his paws on his hips and grinned. He could relate with them. The first time she had shape-shifted in front of him, he couldn't speak for 5 minutes!

"Is this good enough?" Her voice sounded oddly growly and husky. It shook the walls, dislodging dust that showered down on top of them. Beast said nothing, but just gulped and nodded. Megan slowly shrank down to normal size and shape.

Surprisingly, the girl seemed unfazed. She came over and knelt to their eye level. "What're your names? I'm Belle."

Megan bowed. She tended to use Japanese gestures. "I'm experiment 388, or Megan."

Reuben grinned, showing his flat buck-teeth. "I'm Reuben.

Belle gestured to the huge brown thing. "That's Beast. He's the master of the castle." Both experiments nodded respectfully to him, but he just grunted in reply.

"So, can we stay?" Megan asked, getting back to business.

Belle looked at the Beast pleadingly. His expression softened, then turned back to stone. "Lumiere!" He barked. The candle jumped and staggered forward. Beast hesitated a moment. "You and Cogsworth show them to their room. Mrs. Potts, start supper. I'm hungry. Once the other two are done, they'll help you." Then, he spun and stormed back up the stairs, Belle following.

"It shall be done, master," Lumiere called after him. If the Beast heard, he didn't acknowledge the candle. He shrugged and turned back to Megan and Reuben. "Right this way."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**AWW! Belle's so nice. **_

**_BTW Megan's my OC. She's introduced in my story "Excitement."_**

******_Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for Megan's body design and he primary function. Name belongs to Disney)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Lumiere led the way, going down a dark, damp hallway, Cogsworth trailing along slightly behind. For a candle and a clock, they were surprisingly fast and the experiments had to trot to keep up.

"So," Lumiere started, "You two really are the odd ones. What else can you do?"

"Don't ask!" Cogsworth hissed, obviously not knowing that Megan and Reuben could hear him.

"No, it's fine." Megan answered. "Look." The inanimate objects turned to watch as she pushed out her other 4 arms and back spikes. Cogsworth and Lumiere gaped. Megan glanced at Reuben, "your turn."

He stuck out his tongue. "Do I hafta?" Megan nudged him playfully. Reuben rolled his black eyes, but shoved out his other 2 arms.

After Lumiere and Cogsworth closed their mouths, Megan and Reuben returned to "normal form". Cogsworth turned away from them, as if disgusted, but Lumiere asked another question. "Was the change of shape before an illusion, or was it real?"

Megan grinned. "That was my doing. Watch." She started to shrink; arms and body getting thinner, her legs merging, and her hands disappeared, being replaced by waxy appendages. In seconds, she was a living, breathing, candlestick. Lumiere gawked at the female candle and Cogsworthlooked at her in disgust.

"Of all the things to turn into, why choose a candle? One Lumiere is quite enough, thank you."

The candlestick flashed him a dashing smile. "Oui. I wouldn't be enough amazing to go around." Cogsworth growled and lunged at Lumiere, who retaliated by burning the clocks' hands and face.

Megan shook her waxy head and rolled her eyes, and both objects would've been embarrassed if not for the smile on her face. "You guys are funny." They separated in an instant and rubbed the backs of their heads.

Cogsworth cleared his throat. "Yes, well. I suppose I'd better get to the kitchen to help Mrs. Potts. Come down when you've shown them their room."

Lumiere gave a false salute. "Oui, mon capitaine."

"And don't call me that or I'll soak your candles in gasoline for a week!" Lumiere snickered at Cogsworth's empty threat. Megan smiled at the laughing candle. Reuben noticed and shifted on his paws. Something unpleasant rose in his chest. He tried to push it away, but it grew stronger.

"Could we keep going please? This castle is giving me the creeps." Reuben scanned the dreary walls uncomfortably.

"Oui," Lumiere gestured down the hall. "Right this way." Both experiments followed the candle to a huge door, which he swung open. Stepping in, Megan and Reuben had to wait for a minute for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Lumiere's candlesgave minimal light and failed to illuminate the whole huge room.

"I'm terribly sorry about the lack of light. Most of these rooms aren't being used by anymore," Lumiere apologized with a deep bow (mostly to Megan).

"No problem," Megan reassured. "I'll take care of it." Without explanation, she shoved out her other 4 arms and scuttled up the wall.

Reuben smiled smugly as Lumiere's mouth dropped open (once again). Megan made chandeliers appear on the ceiling, making the whole room glow with soft light, and Lumiere was so astonished his candles went out! Reuben reached down and closed Lumiere's mouth for him with one finger. He felt superior, knowing more things than the candle did.

Reuben was finally able to get a good look at the room. The walls were a soft red and a carpet covered most of the silver tiles. The back wall was made completely out of glass as one huge window. 2 huge canopy beds sat in either back corner.

Megan let herself drop from her upside-down position on the ceiling. She back-flipped slowly as she fell, but she righted herself before she hit the floor. Her momentum made the floor shudder, making Reuben need to stagger and Lumiere fall off his feet,um, base.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Megan asked as she held out a hand to help Lumiere up. He took it and Reuben once again felt the unpleasant sensation as wax touched fur.

"Oui, I am fine. I am made of brass, no? it takes more than a fall to do anything to me." He steadied himself, and then bowed deeply. "I must be off to the kitchen."

Reuben suddenly felt an urge to surpass the candle in something. "Can I come too? I like cooking."

Lumiere looked at him in surprise. "I suppose."

So, after a few more "alterations" on the room, Experiments 625, 388, and a candlestick walked back down the dark hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer: I own nothing and blah blah blah (except for<span>**_** Megan)**


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out, the golden experiment was a whirlwind in the kitchen. Lumiere watched, face unchanging, as Reuben got out bread, turkey, mustard, lettuce, and onions. He glanced to his right and saw Megan licking her lips expectantly.

"What is he making?" The confused candle asked.

"His signature dish and own recipe. One of the finest sandwiches in the world!

Lumiere raised an eyebrow. "Sandwich?"

"You've never had a SANDWICH before?" He just lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "Oh man, dude, you are missing OUT! You have GOTTA try it when he's done!"

Reuben put the finishing touches on his sandwiches and pulled off a small piece. He'd heard Lumiere and Megan talking and wanted to shock the stupid candle so bad, his flames would go out.

Reuben held the piece out to Lumiere, who made sure his fire was doused before taking it. He put the bit into his mouth.

Suddenly, his candles flared and sparked and his eyes went wide. he ran his tongue over his lips, trying to get all the delicious taste into his mouth. "That. Is. Fabulous! You should serve it to the Master and Mademoiselle!

"What an idea!" Exclaimed Mrs. Potts. The teapot worked in the kitchen and she'd seen all that had gone on so far.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I WON'T have it." Protested Cogsworth, a superior look on his face.

"Come on, Cogsworth!" Lumiere pressed. "It's delicious! And you HAVE to eat it with your hands. The Master would like that!"

Megan started to plead, too. "Try it, Cogsworth." She ripped off another bit for the clock. "Just try it."

He begrudgingly put the piece in his mouth and his reaction made Lumiere and Mrs. Potts grin and sent both experiments into fits of laughter. Cogsworth's eyes had popped open and the hands on his face spun rapidly.

"That IS marvellous!" He cheered. Reuben smiled knowingly.

Mrs. Potts took command. "Put the sandwiches on the trays. Master is already at the table and 'e will be 'ungry." Reuben placed his masterpieces carefully onto the platters and watched as they rolled themselves through the wooden doors to the dining room.

The experiments, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and numerous other inanimate objects waited, tense, as Mrs. Potts talked quietly on the other side of the door. No one could understand most of the dialogue, so the results could go either way.

They all winced as they heard a roar. "WHO MADE THIS!" Everyone in the kitchen turned and stared at Reuben, who turned pale under his fur. He turned to Megan.

"I don't want to go out there alone. Come with me."

The green experiment smiled. "Of course. We'll go out together and I'll protect you from the Beasts' wrath."

They stepped out of the wooden doors and walked up to the Beast's chair, Reuben a step and a half in front of Megan. "I-I-I made the s-sandwiches, sir."

He braced himself, preparing for the abuse, be it verbal or physical, that he was convinced was coming. Instead, the Beast quieted his voice and said, "It's very good. Teach my servants how to make them."

Reuben gave a tiny sigh of relief. "Yes sir."

"Well? How'd it go?" Lumiere prodded once the experiments got back into the kitchen

Reuben straightened and proudly and almost bragged, "He said he liked my sandwiches. And that I was supposed to teach YOU," he leaned down and poked Lumiere on where a normal person's chest would be, "how to make them."

Megan yawned, stretched, and snuggled further under the heavy covers of her bed. She, Reuben, Lumiere, and Cogsworth had spent the rest of the day getting familiar with the inhabitants of the castle. Apparently, it was under a curse, so all the people had been turned into inanimate objects. Belle was the only fully human in the castle.

Now the sun had set and Lumiere and Cogsworth had once again led them to their room. Both experiments were settled in to the huge canopy beds. "'Night, Megan." She heard her boochiboo murmur sleepily from across the room.

She smiled in the dark. "Goodnight, Reuben." Then she turned onto her side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer: I own nothing (once again, except Megan)<span>_**

******_I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow! ^u^_**

******_Just kidding I know everything about this story!_**

**_How is it so far?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_YESSSSS! LAST CHAPTER! This story was good (in my opinion) but it took FOREVER!_**

****_**Was it worth it?**_

* * *

><p>Days passed. Reuben made lots of friends in the kitchen and both masters loved his sandwiches, although his dislike for Lumiere had rapidly increased. He almost didn't even like seeing the candle, so he avoided him as much as possible. Megan became good friends with Lumiere (much to Reuben and Babette's annoyance) and she explored and memorized every inch of the castle. She took great pleasure in teaming up with the candle to terrorize Cogsworth.<p>

Because of their tricks, the clock's blood pressure and stress levels had risen dramatically. He could barely go around a corner without being scared by the experiment and candle duo. They though it was hilarious, especially after really big scares, because then Cogsworth would faint.

They had been there one week now. Reuben woke up and pushed the covers off his yellow body. He looked over at Megan's bed. It was empty, as usual. She had the habit of getting up early while Reuben ALWAYS slept in. He padded to the double doors, opened them, and started to walk to the kitchen. He saw a candlestick at the top of the stairs.

_Lumiere?_

No. This candle looked different. Shorter nose… slightly different brass design… smaller forehead… softer eyes…

"Megan?" The candle spun around, changing as she did so. She grew into the green experiment in a matter of seconds.

"Reuben! Um… I was just wondering what it would feel like to~"

Reuben didn't let her finish. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he raced on all fours back down the hall.

He ran into his room and slammed the door. He started angrily punching the stone walls. The doors opened, but Reuben almost didn't notice. He drew back to punch again, but a strong paw held his arm in midair. He spun around to see a very concerned looking Megan. "Reuben, what's wrong?"

The yellow experiment sank to his knees. "You like that stupid candle better than me…" He realized he sounded like a whining child, but he didn't care. It was true.

"Oh Reuben," Megan said soothingly, "You're jealous!"

"Duh."

She put a paw on his shoulder. "Reuben, Lumiere is my friend, not my lover." She slid closer to him. "Someone already has that position."

"You sure? You seemed to get pretty cozy with him."

"He has a boochiboo already. Babette almost BOILED when she saw me hanging out with him." She shrugged. "Besides. We're from two different dimensions and two different species." She pressed her head under his chin, not unlike a cat. "I'd much rather have a flesh-and-blood experiment by my side forever." He nuzzled her back, the unpleasant feeling in his chest disintegrating.

"Am I interrupting?" Reuben glared over his shoulder at the French candle, annoyance welling in him.

"What do YOU think?" Reuben growled menacingly.

Megan intertwined her fingers with his fur. "Reuben…" He voice held warning. He knew not to press when she used that tone, so he tried to relax.

"You are wanted in the kitchen."

Reuben sighed. Leave it to the candle to ruin everything. He tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't move. He looked at Megan to see that she was emitting yellow/green light.

"Um… are you two… glowing?" Lumiere questioned.

"I-I think so." Megan stammered.

The two experiments tried to keep Lumiere in sight, but soon the light blocked out the candle completely. A loud humming rang in their ears.

"Tell everyone we're going back home!" Megan shouted to Lumiere.

"I will! Goodbye!" Lumiere yelled back.

"How do you know we're going home?" Reuben asked her above the humming.

"Just a feeling." She answered.

She was right. When the light disappeared, they were back in Jumba's make-shift lab. He told them that when they used Dimension's powers, they would only stay in the alternate dimension for a week. They told him where they went and what they did (Jumba though that it was ridiculous until Reuben pointed out, "and making dimension changing experiments ISN'T ridiculous?").

They fell back into routine, not telling anyone but Jumba about their experiences. One day, they were sitting on the living room couch, watching a movie about talking cars. Megan was really into it, but Reuben was laying against the couch back, paws behind his head and eyes closed.

She turned to him. "Hey Reuben, do you think Dimension could~"

Reuben didn't open his eyes or move. "Don't even think about it, Megan."

She grinned and went back to the movie.

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there it is. Combining two of my favorite characters in one (slightly weird) fanfic. <strong>_

_**I'M FINALLY DONE!**_

_**CEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!  
><strong>_


End file.
